


Herbal remedies

by InkkEmulsion



Series: Apex Legends [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound being sweet, I'm sick rn, Other, and drinking herbal tea, reader gets a cold, so y'all get to read my insomnia brainspawn of a short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/pseuds/InkkEmulsion
Summary: Insomnia and sickness is a terrible combination. Bloodhound fixes it.





	1. Friends

“You’ll be tired in the morning if you don’t sleep,” you murmur quietly to the aloof hunter, still awake by the campfire they had kept going even when the rest had retired to their tents. By the look of the good collection of firewood gathered next to the stones circling the pit itself, they were intending on keeping the fire going until dawn. Not a bad decision, considering just how dangerous camping could be on this planet if unprepared.

The path that had led you here was a long and winding one, and you yourself weren’t even sure how it had happened. Though if one were to pin the blame on someone entirely, it was likely on Mirage. Elliott had overheard your plans for venturing out into the wilderness for some camping, trail walking and hunting small game- promptly inviting himself and a few others as well. Then Bloodhound had mentioned in passing that they were planning the same thing though whether they were also inviting themselves or it really was true coincidence you weren’t sure. Either way, it was rather comical watching everyone else over prepare with large bulky tents in comparison to the two actual hunters of the group.

Yourself... And Bloodhound.

The words you had uttered drew only a slight movement of their helm, so subtle it was easily missed if you weren’t used to the slight body language. Slowly they turn to gaze at you, the mask’s lenses glinting in the warm light of the fire. Even now when you were so well acquainted, their figure didn’t seem to get any less imposing. Always vigilant and watching Bloodhound was a person not to be messed with, a knife never far from their side. You would know, having been on the receiving end of it a few times in the Apex Games. Right now though, they merely nodded to the empty spot on the log next to them as a gesture to come hither and join them. You wasted no time doing so, treading softly in the quiet clearing you had all made home for now.

“...I am used to remaining alert at such an hour. It is you that should rest,” the hunter finally replies, posture previously tense now easing as you came to reside next to them. You don’t miss the subtle lean in to your side Bloodhound does, and if they took offense to you silently closing the distance left between you they say nothing.

You can only huff, eyes rolling fondly.

“So you say, mighty hunter but I saw you resting against that tree earlier during Elliott’s insisted ‘short rest’. Is that strong posturing you do just to disguise whenever you’re actually napping out in the field?” You start to grin and you know you’ve hit a mark somewhere because Bloodhound refuses to reply, their helm dipping so you can’t see where their eyes would be. A rare display of bashfulness. Preening victoriously you say nothing more, letting them recover their thoughts for a moment which they take gratefully. “You really should rest more though, I know you live for the hunt but this isn’t a life or death trip. It’s to relax- or it was until the others came along and realised they knew nothing about survival skills... Except Ajay. And Makoa. Regardless,” you gesture your hand to the yet to be used tent Bloodhound had set up, just outside of the circle of everyone else’s tents.

“You deserve to catch some sleep. I can keep watch if it will help you relax enough to actually do so,” your voice dips quiet enough that anyone previously listening would no longer be able to hear, leaning over just enough so that only they could catch your sentence.

For a long while they don’t respond, gaze cast to the murky blackness of the forest before you. This was no kind of forest you’d find on Terra (A.K.A.... Earth), it was full of massive trees that stretched hundreds of feet into the sky, with dense brush and agile wildlife that kept you on your toes. Even though most of it was mostly harmless (like that spider looking thing Octane had claimed was totally dangerous and tried to chase Lifeline with), there was a fair amount of bigger creatures that would and could kill you out here if you didn’t act smart. Then, a soft voice picks up in your ear, so quiet you have to strain to hear Bloodhound even though they are sat right next to you.

“I am... Not used to being in a group in the wilds. I belong here, I am confident in my own abilities. Often my hunts depend on endurance and being watchful so having the chance to truly rest- it is alien to me.” They confess, gaze still cast towards the darkness. “To be truthful, I came here to watch you hunt. We are scarce in the face of developing worlds on the Frontier- so to find another skilled hunter in the Apex Games was a surprise... But a welcome one.” They finally turn to face you and somehow you can feel warmth in their stare despite being completely unable to see their eyes. It was a strange sensation but one you had come to know well over the past months.

“I will rest as you bid me. I trust your watch will be as safe as my own,” Bloodhound murmurs, gloved hand reaching out to take yours and gently squeeze. It’s reassuring and honestly touching the hunter the gods themselves had sent trusted your watch enough to sleep. It was something you would not take lightly, knowing how prideful they were in their own work. “Wake me before the sun rises ástin mín?” They ask gently as the hunter moves to stand, pushing off the log and your shoulder to their full height.

“Of course. Though one day i’m going to get people to translate what on earth you’re calling me since you clearly won’t,” you poke their leg, causing a grunt while they were in the middle of stretching. It’s such a human reaction it causes you to laugh, grin still present when they gaze back down at you, still poking at their leg playfully.

“Cease that. And you may try- goodnight, (y/n). Safe watch,” they bid you with an amused huff of their own before walking back to their own tent. The quiet sounds of ruffling feathers and muted squawks lets you know Arthur had joined their hunter in rest, likely shuffling off the pillow they had to make way for their adored Bloodhound and nest in the crook of their neck. You’d seen it a few times before and it never got any less adorable, wanting to badly to pat that bird. You hadn’t gotten close enough just yet but one day...

You sigh, quietly placing another log onto the fire and settled in to endure the rest of the night. When dawn came you’d switch back, and hopefully get in one more hour before the rest were up and about.


	2. An unwanted condition

Blissfully warm steam trailed idly from the teacup you held in your grasp, head muffled and dizzy from the mild sickness which had come to claim your senses. It was annoying but even that sentiment felt hard to grasp in the stuffy heat that filled your nose and mind, counteracted by only the heat tickling your nose right now. Somehow more heat soothed the aggravated fever that had begun to rise into a much more manageable distant discomfort. Even if sleep did still evade you.

Bloodhound had noticed the sluggish movements and glazed over expressions and invited you over for tea- medicinal tea as they called it. 

With an undertone of bitterness it wasn’t the most amazing cup you’ve ever experienced but the heavy herbs layered into the flavour made it pleasant enough to at least drink casually without suffering through it.

They were a saint, already feeling a gentle relief ease into your bones from the drink alone. They, of course, didn’t partake. Instead, they were grooming Arthur from his newly gained pinfeathers, the season of moulting already upon them. The living room itself was dim from drawn blinds and curtains but the furniture was covered in woven blankets and pillows. Everywhere decorated in a way that was so unique to the hunter. ‘Quaint’, you mused with a dopey smile, eyes heavy as the brew got to work. ‘Quaint and everything I expected’.

As if reading your mind their helmet tilts up ever so slightly, catching your gaze at them causing the hunter to ever so slightly cock their helm to the side.

“Is something amiss?”

You only have it in you to shake your head. “No, just admiring the aesthetic. It’s kind of exactly what I expected if i’m honest… But the tea is also working its magic. Are you sure you’re not some kind of nature spirit in disguise?”

They chuckle in response, low and warming, pausing in their ministrations only for their gloved finger to be nipped at by their attention seeking raven. The grooming continues without looking, a couple of extra scritches given in apology. 

“Perhaps.”

The lenses on their mask glimmers seemingly mischievously, vanishing in an instant as though it was never there.


	3. A return visit

“Back again so soon?” Bloodhound asks with a note of subtle surprise, their helm tilted just so to the side. You recognise that look, it’s one of concern, most often displayed when the hunt doesn’t go well in the ring. At this point you’d become mildly adept at reading the body language of the infamous hunter you’d somehow come to befriend. You however can only smile tiredly and nod, allowing yourself to be ushered inside and within moments you find yourself seated in the same place you’d been a month prior in their quaint living room, water already being boiled from a kettle. Instead of their heavy armour they were wearing a dense padded hoodie, a more striped down version of their mask in place.

“Staying awake so late will hinder you abilities vinur,” they gently scold you as Arthr comes to rest on the arm of your chair. They eye you cautiously, pecking at the hem of your shirt.

“I know bloth- I wouldn’t be here if I could sleep otherwise. Not to say I don’t greatly appreciate your company, you know I always do, birds of a feather and such but i’d really like to just… Sleep. Be normal.” You sigh, eyes painfully heavy and you can feel the beginnings of a headache brewing. Your mood is no better, high strung and the smallest of things seem to set you off, unable to take even constructive criticism. “I don’t want to be like I am, I know it’s not right.”

Bloodhound does what they do best, arms folded across their chest and listening to your troubles providing no judgement. It was comforting to know that you always had them to talk to, ready to lend a hand in the same way you would for them no questions asked.

“I think perhaps it is time to pay a visit to Miss Che. There are times when tea can only do so much, elskan mín, and this is one of those moments. There is no shame in admitting more help is needed from better sources.” They nod wisely, the chair creaking quietly under their weight. Arthr beside you gurgles for attention, feathers floofing up when they realise you aren’t stopping them from biting at your shirt. “Ach- mannasiðir. He has been quite rude lately, harassing the other legends. Pathfinder seems to receive the worst unfortunately,” they dip their helm in apology and you wave it away, reaching over to gently scritch right under Arthr’s chin. It’s well received, their eyes squinting closed from the attention.

“It’s no trouble. Arthr is looking quite the handsome bird with his new feathers now- all done with moulting? Last I was here there were quite a few pin feathers coming through.” A smile finds its way to your lips and a deep chuckle is your reward, Bloodhound slowly standing as the kettle finishes boiling.

“He is- but his behaviour is unbecoming. Excuse me for a moment,” the hunter bids you, leaving the room just for a moment to finish with the tea. They clatter around for awhile, coming back with a tray with a rather large teapot and surprisingly 2 teacups. Following your age they hum in amusement, sighing as they sat down once more. You shuffle closer in your chair, a smile on your face.

“I myself am having a sleepless night. I hope you do not mind looking away while I…?” They gesture to their mask and you nod understandingly.

“Oh by all means, just let me know when I need to look away. Thank you for everything Bloth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... These fics were written mostly without the intention of making them into a series, and thus were written without the thought of putting them all together to form some kind of story. Just a heads up. I write these mostly for selfish reasons because I struggle sleeping a lot.


End file.
